Fall of the Peacemaker
by Rebecca Hb
Summary: G1: AU. Decepticon scientist Skyfire has to chase off a quintet of Autobot jets.


**Fall of the Peacemaker**

# # #

_You getting this on your scanners, Skyfire?_ Astrotrain radioed.

_If you mean the group of five unknown Transformers flying at high-speed through the atmosphere, then yes, I am._ The massive white spaceship continued his controlled fall around the planet Earth, unwilling to investigate without direct orders. Unknown Transformers meant Autobots, which meant they would probably attack him for wearing a purple symbol. Attempting to explain that he chose not to involve himself in the war more than necessary, and he was just a scientist only worked when the other side didn't have clear memories of how... **intense** his study of the native anatomy could get.

The man had been what the humans called a 'serial killer'. Why the Autobots felt his life was worth more than the knowledge gained from his death annoyed Skyfire. He understood that they viewed all of the native life as worthy of protection, but they were, quite frankly, wrong. Certainly they should protect the natives, **when in doubt** as to their habits, but a known killer?

He frowned as the jets, they had to be jets, changed their flight path. _They've switched to an intercept course._

_Yeah, they spotted Blitzwing._ The radio fell silent for a moment, then Astrotrain made an uncertain noise. _I'm too far away to get there in time. Can you give him a hand, Skyfire?_

Skyfire rolled slowly, then activated his thrusters. _I suppose I could._

A minute shift in his orbit sent him falling directly towards the planet; in a moment, he had re-entered the atmosphere. A massive roar heralded his arrival. Ignoring the air igniting around him, the spaceship twitched his wings and sped off towards the jets. They were fast; he was far faster. He broadcasted on an open frequency: _Unknown jets, you're in Decepticon airspace. Leave._

He was on top of them before they had a chance to respond, overshot, and circled back around leisurely.

_Yeah?_ One of them finally radioed back. _What are you going to do about it, sky-freighter?_

Skyfire resisted the urge to hit that one in the back of the head, perhaps loosen whatever component caused his unfortunate overconfidence. Fighter-jocks. Lovely. He opened up a secure connection to Blitzwing. _Are you clear yet?_

_Clear? Who in the Pit wants to get clear of a dogfight?_

One of the jets, the one who had radioed him earlier, tried to get above him for a strafing run. Skyfire calmly fired at him, the spray of laser-fire convincing the twit not to bother. _Blitzwing..._

_Blitzwing rules the skies!_

Skyfire rolled tiredly, auto-targetting and firing at the Autobot jets swarming around him. _Astrotrain, he's talking about himself in third person again._

_... What do you want me to do about it?_

Blitzwing plowed through the tangle of jets, shooting up the fuselage of the one that kept hanging back. Immediately, two of the fighter jets pulled off of Skyfire to go tearing after the triple-changer. The two remaining jets slowed their rate of attack.

The big one hailed him. He had a quiet 'voice', somewhat uncertain but with an underlying layer of steel. He reminded Skyfire of Starscream for some odd reason. _... Prime says you were an Autobot once._

_Strictly speaking, no. I was a neutral scientist. Now I'm a Decepticon scientist._

_Real scientific way you're attacking._ The other jet chimed in.

_All Decepticons have to know how to fight._ Skyfire came to an abrubt stop, letting the two jets overshoot him and putting them squarely in the sights of his primary turrets. He didn't fire.

To their credit, the two jets quickly dove below the reach of all but his wing and underside turrets, but his point had been made. Over an open frequency, the large plane ordered his forces, the Aerialbots, to withdraw.

Blitzwing came winging over and flew around Skyfire's wings and hull. _... You made them leave. And here I wanted to have a **real** dogfight._

_Be quiet, Blitzwing._ He said in annoyance. _Astrotrain's waiting for you._

_He'll have to keep waiting. I'm on a mission for Megatron. I won't forget to mention your bravery, Skyfire._

Skyfire barely restrained a howl. Getting noticed by Decepticon high command more than necessary was not high on his list of priorities. _You little...! Don't you **dare**!_

Blitzwing laughed and sped off.

He kicked on his thrusters, easily overtaking the triple-changer and speeding past him. Achieving orbit after the slowness of a dogfight would put him in a better mood. _Astrotrain, I am never rescuing your friends again._

**End**


End file.
